Too Antique for Love? (CONTINUED)
by KoalaYuriTime
Summary: Remember to first read Too antique for love by xlilxdevilx AKA my previous account. Honestly I thought this story would be a lot more lighthearted than it was. But it just felt right this way: Minami is a run down antique store owner whose longing for love, what happens when a mysterious stranger offers her a lamp that could change how she spends her eternity?
1. Quality time

Minami awoke for the second time that day, but quickly shut her eyes upon opening so as to bask in the comfort of the pillow under her head. It was soft and smelled faintly of roses. She nuzzled in slightly as she felt a hand make its way through her silky hair. That was when the cogs in her head let out a puff of hot air, and finally started to move. She didn't have a pillow on her couch. And regardless pillows don't have hands.

She looked up to see the smiling face of the girl who had been trapped in a bottle for god knows how long. Her smile was gentle and warm, her eyes gleaming with a sweet serenity that made her heart skip a beat. Her back stiffed and she lunged up and out of the girls embrace, her face heating enough to radiate the room. "Sorry." She mumbled before getting up off the couch completely.

"No trouble." Yutaka spoke, her voice damn near sing song as she secretly hoped she could do it again soon.

Minami rubbed the sleep from her eyes with one hand and placed the other on her hip, you could almost see the contemplation embedding her face as she turned her body towards Yutaka. "Were going to go clothes shopping today, since you cant very well spend all your time in my clothes." Minami said, very matter of factly.

Yutaka looked very disappointed at the fact, Minami's clothes were comfortable and soft, they smelled like her and brought a very warm fluttery feeling to her stomach. "Alright." She agreed, her disappointment ebbing into her voice as her smile slid down to a slight frown.

Yutaka didn't bother changing, all of Minami's newer clothes would hang off her small frame even worse than what she was currently wearing. So they set off for downtown, the day was warm and sunny, with bright puffy clouds and a sky so blue it was astonishing how anyone could have spent the day inside.

The breeze ruffled Minami's hair and she smiled happily in the embrace of the refreshing feeling of the wind in her hair. Yutaka couldn't help but note how beautiful the girl was in such a lighting, her mint hair flowing freely behind her.

They stopped inside a small shop full of dresses and other rather petite feminine clothing. "Anything in here catch your eye?" Minami asked, eager to get the small girl into something that wasn't completely hanging off her. As Yutaka glanced around something did indeed catch her eye, and Minami noticed, the girl was staring at a little pink sundress, complete with a petite red bow and white trim.

"Here, lets go have you try it on." Minami stated compassionately, reaching up to grab the dress off the rack.

Yutaka would have protested on principle, but she did need clothes, and the sundress was absolutely lovely. "Its just your color too." Minami stated with a small smile as she took it towards the dressing room with Yutaka in tow.

Yutaka slid into the dressing room alone with the dress, and slowly started to undress before the mirror. She looked at her petite childish body and wondered exactly how anyone sane could find her desirable with such a childish form. She looked at her feet in disappointment as she wordlessly slid the dress on over her head.

"M-Minami?" came the timid voice from inside the stall.

"Yes?" Minami answered her, confused.

"I... I think I'm stuck..." She said rather ashamed.

Minami wasted no time, though nervous she opened the stall door and slipped inside, only to see her new crush with the dress caught on her head and arms, the girl had apparently tried to slip in both her arms and her head all at once. She was completely trapped in her humiliated state.

"I... I think I forgot how to put on clothes..." Yutaka admitted "I-It worked with your shirt... I guess it was pretty big on me though..." She said through her tears.

Minami said nothing, but assisted her in putting the dress on the right way, trying with all her might not to gaze at her body. She forced herself to keep her eyes from lingering on her soft pale skin, or her pearl like breasts. As she slid the dress down her hands grazed Yutaka's small hips and she felt a shudder run through her at the touch.

Needless to say both their faces were ablaze. Both for near the same reason.

Minami took a step back and pressed her back against the door, taking in the gorgeous thing before her, in that dress Yutaka looked like a small princess, the girl in question was busy adoring herself in the mirror. Her green eyes glinting with pleasure as she twirled around and made the dress spin.

"I think we'll take it" Minami said with a kind look as Yutaka looked up at her. After buying the dress Yutaka put it on, the two wandered about purchasing every other article of clothing the sweet girl liked. Before the end of the shopping spree the two sat down at a small cafe near Minami's home as they enjoyed a small lunch.

Minami took the opportunity to ask some of the more delicate questions plaguing her mind.

"So you don't remember anything about your previous life?" She asked, trying her best to make the question casual.

Yutaka replied with a sad shake of her head. "I don't remember anything, where I lived, who I knew, everything is just blank."

"I wonder if now that your free if the memories will start to come back." Minami blurted out, not realizing what she had said.

The two thought the statement over. What if her memories did start to come back?

Yutaka decided to break the awkward silence with a rather delicate question of her own. "Why was it you wanted to find true love?" She asked, her bright green eyes questioning the girl before her with an intimate and understanding gaze.

Minami sighed, setting down the tea she had slowly been sipping. "I guess because Ive always wanted it but never experienced it. I don't have many people I'm close to, Ive been trying for some time to find someone to share my life with, but thus far... No one." She finished sadly, her eyes downcast.

"I guess I'm just lonesome." She concluded.

Yutaka took the opportunity to slide her hand over Minami's. Earning a jump from the taller girl. Which was quickly overcome as warmth spread its way from their finger tips to both their hearts.

"You have me..." Yutaka offered. Unable to meet Minami's gaze.

Minami gave a tender smile. "Yeah... I do."

Secretly the two both hoped that she would forever.


	2. Eternaty forever

The two sat together, snuggled up on the couch in Minami's small apartment. Yutaka was nearly asleep in Minami's arms as she lay her head on her chest and bask in the warmth of her body. Both sat comfortably, ignorant to the rapidly approaching danger of the lamp.

Minami had offered her younger companion cocoa, to accompany the chilliness of the air conditioned apartment. But Yutaka had declined. Preferring instead to rely on the warmth of who she hoped would soon be her lover. Minami pulled a thin blanket over them both, and as Yutaka drifted, unbeknownst to her she planted a small kiss on the top of her head.

A knock came at the door, startling them both with three short clicks, almost as if knuckle meeting hardwood. Yutaka looked at Minami confused, but Minami seemed to have no more knowledge than she did, they both stare at the door, almost unable to believe that there had been a knock at it.

Minami stood to answer it. A grave feeling of uneasiness came over the house, increasing with each step. Minami opened the door slowly enough that it creaked on its hinges. There stood the man who had given her the lamp just a few days prior. His smile nonexistent as his emerald green eyes danced about the room. He pushed his way past Minami let himself in much to the young woman's silent protests.

"I'm sure you know why I'm here." He spoke with a calm anger, the type you wouldn't recognize unless you looked hard enough for it. Minami shut the door, not wanting any accompanying neighbours looking in on her business.

"I assure you I don't know what you mean." Minami said rather diplomatically as she crossed the room with large confident strides to a rather nervous Yutaka. She had stood, frightened by his sudden entrance into their home, Minami manoeuvred herself in front of her dear love interest, in her heart she felt an odd combination of distraught and protective. Her eyes grew to a calm coldness, and silent harshness Yutaka had yet to see in her crush.

"Leave." Came a short rebuttal from Minami. She had no patience for the man who had entered her home uninvited and who was quite clearly frightening the love she had come to know.

He did not show any inclination to leave. In fact he took a dramatic step forward, before holding his arms up in question to what exactly she thought she was going to do to such an obviously powerful man. In the silence of the room that solemn footstep sounded nearly like a soft explosion. He gave a smirk, businesslike.

"Now I'm sure you understand there simply must be **someone** to occupy the lamp. Only so many genie lamps around you see, and for each one missing a genie the world has lost something truly unique." His tone was matter of fact and heartless. His manor of speaking was too fast tempo-ed for many people.

"No." Minami spoke. "I was promised a wish and there is no unbinding this spoken contract." She stated, her eyes glazing over with malice at the realization that he was trying to take her beloved away.

"Now it doesn't need to be HER." He smirked, eyeing Minami over. "Your contract is not broken if **you** go." He said, his eyes smiling with the same slimy coolness as his mouth. Minami took a deep gulp. She was unbelievably screwed. She backed up, still guarding her love behind her.

"O-okay." Yutaka whispered before stepping forward under Minami's arm. She had tears in her eyes and a darkness in her heart. Minami reached out her hand, whispering a soft no, before Yutaka turned to her. Looking at her with her great big grassy green eyes. "Thank you for everything you've given me Minami-chan. You've shown me the good in people again." She whispered as she turned towards the man.

Ready to welcome the embrace of the lamp once more.

The man readied the lamp. Neither Minami nor Yutaka could tell how he'd gotten a hold of the empty thing. But he had it there in his hands. He raised it to his waist, his head slung back as he chuckled maniacally and the lamp glowed a bright pink.

Minami could feel her heart stopping, then starting over again nearly twice as fast. She felt her eyes shoot open and tear up. She was panicking. She started to hyperventilate. As if to the beat of a broken drum played by a satanically swift drummer she breathed. Unable to control herself or her thoughts. 'He's going to take Yutaka away!'... 'IM NEVER GOING TO SEE HER AGAIN!'

Her vision blacked, all she could see was Yutaka, the magical genie she would give her life for, her eternity for.

She opened her eyes, or rather, her sight came to her. As it did she saw she was enveloped in a red light, as she looked around the blurry room she could still see the man who had attempted to take her Yutaka away. But to her surprise she also saw Yutaka staring up at her, from her position on her side, having been knocked down on the floor.

By none other than herself.

Then everything was black again.

Yutaka lay there in horror. Her eyes swelling up more than ever before as she watched the woman who had saved her being sucked into the lamp meant for her. She had saved her a second time. And Yutaka could not return the favour.

"N-no that's not fair YOU CANT DO THAT!" Yutaka shouted. Her body heaving with grief as she tried to push herself up off the ground.

"And why not?" The man asked, toying with her fragile emotions. Yutaka was grasping at straws, her eyes were blurry with tears as she tried to figure out some way, any way to get Minami out of the lamp that had trapped her for centuries.

"I-I... Y-you took away my wish!" She spouted, having had a burst of inspiration. "I-I demand a-another." She choked out, her voice hitching in her throat as she desperately reached for the lamp still in his hands.

He laughed. "I'll humour you, but realize after this incident I've tacked on another rule." He said, pointing his finger at her and shaking it. "No wishing the genie free~" He gave another cruel laugh as Yutaka's face contorted itself into even greater disrepair.

He held the lamp out and she took it greedily. Rubbing it lightly and desperately, as a small child would to a beloved pet they had found dead whilst not knowing the meaning of death.

Red vapour exuded from the lamp and Minami became whole again. Yutaka ran to her, leaped onto her and cried into her arms. Minami stroked her hair as she too broke down and cried. Luckily she had not been in there nearly enough to loose her past memories. In the end the two were puddles on the floor. Crying heaving messes.

"Now make your wish." Demanded the man. Yutaka looked up into Minami's eyes, looking for an answer. But Minami seemed just as baffled about what possible wish could bring them out of such an entrapment.

"I- I just wish... I just wish You and I could spend the rest of our lives together..." She whispered honestly.

Minami nodded, her cheeks stained with the constantly cascading tears. "Your wish is my command."

She took the cherry haired girl in her arms, holding her in a tight embrace. The two shared a kiss that felt like an everlasting bliss even in their current state, their lips combined at the same moment and cherry met mint. A red mist enveloped them both, and very quickly they were absorbed into the lamp. Where they could indeed spend the rest of their lives together.


End file.
